


An unexpected evening with Camus

by UltraMangaLover



Series: Camus will dominate you [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraMangaLover/pseuds/UltraMangaLover
Summary: You work with Quartet Night, but you've never really talked to any of them. Out of the blue, you get an invitation to dinner with Camus at his remote mansion. You have no idea why he would invite you, but finding out turns out to be an extremely pleasant experience unlike anything else you've ever done before!





	An unexpected evening with Camus

**Author's Note:**

> I love Camus, and he is always so serious that I often wished I could see him go wild a little bit. With his looks and personality, I feel he would make a great Dom, so I decided to make him one in this series. This first story has some light bondage as the MC is completely uninitiated. As the stories progress, the bondage and emotional level will increase. The sex scenes will also get steamier, and Camus will make you beg for release.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Something very unusual had happened. I was sitting in a Rolls Royce wearing a designer dress on my way to a mansion I didn’t know the location of. All I could see as we drove by were endless green trees against a quickly darkening pinkish orange sky. Needless to say, I didn’t do this everyday. I was a gofer for Quartet Night while they were on tour or had concerts. I did any odd jobs that needed doing, or that no one wanted to do. I was always running around, but I didn’t mind. I was currently going to school to become a music producer, and all experience was good experience. Plus, there was one big perk to my work: Camus. That man was the embodiment of sex. Everything about him was sensual, from his long hair to his ice blue eyes and his athletic body. I saw him everyday, and while he would smile and charm all the women around him, he would never act that way with me. Whenever our eyes met, he would be staring at me with the most serious and intense expression I’d ever seen. It would always give me goosebumps and arouse me for some unknown reason. I mean, yes, he was handsome, but I wasn’t really into the whole “tsundere” thing. I had assumed he didn’t like me, so I was really surprised when I found an elegant black box with a light pink ribbon on it and a note saying “I will be waiting. Camus.”. I was already a curious person by nature, so that cryptic note made me want to tear that box to pieces in one second flat to see what was inside. I exercised some self-control and opened it like an adult rather than an over-excited first grader. Inside was a silky black dress and another note telling me (not asking) to join him for dinner and that his driver would be waiting for me outside in an hour. An hour?! That hardly gave me enough time to get ready, and no time whatsoever to think about what was happening. But of course, I would go. No one would refuse a rare invitation from the extremely enigmatic Camus. He was a mystery I was dying to figure out and being rushed was a small price to pay. I put on the dress quickly and almost had a heart attack when I looked in the mirror. I had a lot of exposed skin, as much as you can expose and still look elegant. There were countless small straps crisscrossing all over my back, upper chest, and waist. It felt like being embraced by dozens of ropes, and surprisingly, it felt really good. I didn’t have time to give it too much thought as I finished getting ready. High heels and a shawl were also in the box, so all I had left to do was quickly fix my hair and makeup.

As promised, a luxurious car and a driver were waiting for me outside. The driver greeted me by name and told me to make myself comfortable as we would be on the road for an hour. Again, an hour? Where were we going?  
I spent that hour trying to figure out why Camus had invited/ordered me to have dinner with him. We hardly spoke, and he was never friendly with me. Was this a prank? He didn’t seem like the type to joke, so probably not. By the time the drive was over, I was a nervous wreck. We had arrived at an immense white mansion with giant windows everywhere. Before I could even reach for the handle, the car door opened, and Camus was standing there. My heart jumped in my throat and I forced a small smile to try to cover my nervousness. To my considerable surprise, he smiled, reached out his hand to me and said, “welcome to my home”. Somehow, instead of making me at ease, his smile made me wonder for the first time if I had gotten myself in some serious trouble. It was quickly gone, and I was able to relax a bit. With my arm linked through his, he guided me inside his manor. 

When we walked in, he took the shawl from my shoulders, and I felt him stiffen behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him staring intently at my back.   
“Just as I thought” he whispered and ran a hand over the straps covering my back. I was instantly covered in goosebumps and aroused, just like I would get at work whenever he would look at me. I tried to compose myself, so he would think the goosebumps were just from the cool air.  
“You must be hungry. Let us have dinner, and then I will show you around.” He said in his seductive low voice.  
“Ok.” Kind of a lame answer, but to be honest, I was having a hard time processing everything that had happened in the past two hours.   
He took me to an elegant dining room with dark wooden furniture. We sat together, and the meal was brought in by a servant in a cute outfit. I felt like I was in a movie, and the realistic part of me though it was all too good to be true. We started eating and he asked me if the drive had been comfortable.  
“Yes, it was, thank you.” And then we both fell silent. I couldn’t hold it in any longer, I needed to know.  
“Camus, thank you for inviting me to dinner, but I don’t understand why you did. We haven’t spoken much in the past, and I honestly though you disliked me.” I felt better after getting it off my chest.  
“Why do you think I do not like you?” He asked with his usual expressionless face.  
“Well, I always see you smiling and talking with other people, especially women, but you’ve never even smiled at me, much less had a conversation with me.”   
“Fake smiles and superficial small talk are cheap. I spare you these because I respect you, and I know you would not enjoy them.”  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but how do you know me?” I felt it was a legitimate question under the circumstances. Again, a small smile appeared on his face. Oh, this was bad news. He was so beautiful when he smiled that I wanted to nibble on and lick his luscious lips until he did the same to mine.  
“I have been watching you. Closely. When you smile, laugh, cry, and get angry, you do it with all your heart. There is nothing fake or superficial about you, and that makes you priceless to me. Even now, the passion I see on you face is pure.”  
What? My face? Too late I realized that I had kept staring at his mouth the whole time he was talking. I felt my face burn. My eyes reflexively went to his, and while he was still only smiling a bit, something was different about him. His gaze was predatory and reassuring at the same time. It was an alluring combination and I was fascinated. Before I knew it, the question I had wanted to ask without even knowing it myself escaped my lips on a soft whisper:  
“What do you want with me?”  
After a short silence he asked me: “Do you trust me?”  
Woah, what? Why was he asking me this? What an odd thing to ask right now. But he seemed to be waiting for an answer, so I had to give it serious consideration. Did I trust him? I had no reason to. Yes, he was a celebrity and I had never heard anything bad about him, but that was hardly enough to reassure me. On the other hand, I had this unshakable feeling that he would never hurt me. My instincts had never misled me before, so I decided to listen to my gut this time too.  
“Yes, I do.”   
He looked pleased and seeing him with this expression of approval on his face made me feel warm, inside and out.   
“Then come with me.” He got up, grabbed my hand, and started walking briskly, giving me no choice but to follow him. 

Where were we going? This was so exciting, I couldn’t wait to find out what was going to happen. We turned into a hallway and entered a bedroom roughly the size of my whole apartment. Another elegant room with floor to ceiling windows, polished wooden flooring and furniture, and silky curtains and bedding.   
“Is this your bedroom? Why are we here?”   
“Yes, and I brought you here to show you what else I discovered while I was watching you.” He said, and then effortlessly picked me up and threw me on the bed. I landed flat on my back, and before I knew it, He was on all fours right above me.   
“Camus, what’s going on?” I said breathlessly. I knew I was supposed to be scared under the circumstances, but the truth was that I wanted him, had been wanting him for a long time, and I wanted him to touch me. He watched my face intently for a few moments and then said:  
“Remember that you trust me. If anything I do feels unpleasant, say ‘Kurosaki’. That name is guaranteed to make me stop. But unless you say it, I will not stop, even if you beg me to. If you understand, say ‘Kurosaki’.”  
“Kurosaki.”  
“Good girl.” His deep voice felt like a caress on my skin. He reached up and grabbed silk ropes from the bedside table. What?!. Let’s just say that things were taking a turn I had not expected. He tied one of my wrists to a bedpost with expert, unhurried movements. The feel of the rope tight on my skin felt amazing, to my surprise. He then tied the other wrist in the same way. When he was done, he sat back and asked me:  
“How do you feel?”  
Tough one to answer. I felt exposed, vulnerable, at his mercy, and a bit scared. But I was also more aroused than I had ever been, and I could feel how wet I already was.   
“I’m ok.”  
“Is that so? Then let’s continue.” He removed my shoes, pulled my knees up and then, using some complex-looking technique, tied my ankles to my thighs, close to my butt. I was starting to feel really embarrassed. I knew my face had to be tomato-red, but since I was still fully dressed, I could handle it. I knew something good was coming, and the wait was killing me.  
“The other thing I discovered while observing you is that you are a complete submissive, from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. It shows in every move you make, every conversation you have, every emotion that you feel. Every day I would be tempted by you and I had to bide my time until I could get you here and teach you about this side of yourself. You were very brave by coming to an unknown place with only a moment’s notice and allowing me to bind you. I will now reward you.”

My head was spinning. Was he right? Was I into bondage? How could I have not known about this? I mean, yes I had the occasional fantasy about being tied up, but I wouldn’t have said I’m a “complete submissive”. What did it mean, what did it make me?  
“Stop thinking. Right now you are under my care and I will not share your attention.” He said in a stern tone.  
“Ok, I’m sorry.” For some reason, I felt like crying because I had displeased him. This was really weird.  
“Since this is your first time, I will allow you to keep all of your clothes on. However, I will move them around as I wish.” He said and then placed his hands on my ribcage. My nipples instantly tightened and started tingling. The mix of being helpless and having this god of a man touch me was a potent aphrodisiac. He slowly slid his hands upwards until they cupped my breasts. He gave them a squeeze and started making slow circles around my nipples with his thumbs. I wanted to tell him to stop messing around and touch me properly. He bent over and kissed a path from my jaw and down my neck to my chest. My hands gripped the ropes tightly, and I closed my eyes to try and maintain my self-control. He kept teasing my breasts and just when I thought I had reached the end of my endurance, he quickly shoved aside the fabric of my dress, exposing them. A split second later, he was sucking on the tip of one breast and fondling the other one in his big warm hand.  
“Ahh!” Finally feeling him skin to skin was like jumping in a river after being in the desert for days. It wasn’t until I was drowning in it that I realized how thirsty I had been. I wanted my hands to be free to touch him but being bound and helpless made every caress sweeter with a distinctive edge.  
“Your skin is so soft. I look forward to the day when nothing separates your skin from mine.” He said, momentarily releasing my breast. He then switched sides and started nibbling on my other nipple while he was pinching the other one between his thumb and fingers.  
“Yes, Camus, do it now! I want to feel you.” I told him, desperately wanting more of him.  
“Hhhmm, you are still able to speak coherently, I need to work harder.” He released my breasts and left them exposed. The air felt cold after the warmth of his mouth and my nipples were painfully hard. He sat back and put his hands on my knees, pushing until my legs were wide open. The red-hot arousal I had felt just moments ago cooled off a little. I wasn’t used to being in such an exposed position and I was embarrassed. It must have shown on my face because Camus quickly placed himself between my thighs, preventing me from bringing my knees together. Without waiting even a second, he pushed my panties aside and licked me in a long and slow caress. I gasped loudly, but he kept going, licking from my opening to my clit in long strokes. That fast, there was nothing left of the embarrassment I had been feeling moments before. He then started to suck on me while he inserted one, then two fingers inside of me. He moved them in and out in unhurried motions and I started to feel out of breath. The man had serious skills. He twisted his fingers while they were moving, and my back arched off the bed instinctively. The orgasm hit me out of nowhere. One second, I was trying to process the incredible sensation of being licked, touched, and sucked by the most unattainable man on the planet, and the next I was feeling more pleasure than I had ever felt before.   
“Aahhh!!” It felt so good, it almost hurt. I was trying to bring my hands down to touch him, and the bite of the ropes on my skin made the pleasure all the more intense. After an eternity, the sensation slowly faded.  
“Wow” I whispered, trying to catch my breath. I hadn’t meant for him to hear, but I knew I failed when I heard him chuckle.  
“Good girl. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. I have so much more to show you. Have you had enough for today or would you like me to continue?” He was looking straight into my eyes and I knew that I could never have enough of him. 

“I want more.” I said honestly. He smiled again, letting me know that my answer had pleased him. I felt a spreading warmth in my chest at the sight.  
“Then, more you shall have.” He sat back, unbuttoned his shirt, and unzipped his pants. He pulled his dick out and I was truly impressed. Yes, he was long and thick, but he was also beautifully shaped. I couldn’t wait to feel him inside me. Without taking his clothes off, he put on a condom and slowly rubbed the tip of his penis on the entrance of my vagina. The anticipation was killing me. I didn’t feel as if I had come moments ago, and I wanted to come again, right now. He bent his upper body over me, and his lips touched mine just as he entered me. He pushed in inch by inch, and the further in he went, the wilder our kiss became. When he was fully in, our tongues were dancing, and our teeth were nipping each other hungrily. It was at that moment that I realized this was our first kiss. Holy shit, I knew that as long as I lived, this was a first kiss I would never forget.   
He started moving, and my mind went blank. All I could manage was to feel. He went slow at first, but quickly picked up the pace. My eyes closed, and my head tilted back. Then I heard his deep voice  
“Look at me. Feel me. Think only of me. I want all of you focused on me.” I opened my eyes and looked at his body. I had only ever seen him dressed, and I wanted to know if my imagination had been accurate when I had pictured him naked countless times while touching myself. He was still wearing his shirt but since it was open I had a decent view. He was more muscular than he looked with clothes on. He had a sculpted chest and defined abs that flexed rhythmically as he thrust into me. The combination of feeling him moving hard and fast inside me and seeing him doing it was powerful, and I knew I wasn’t far from coming again.  
“Camus….I….I don’t think I can hold up much longer!” He kept going at a mad pace and after a while bit the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, hard.   
“Fuck!!” That bite made me come even harder than before. Rather than being a turnoff, it made me want to give myself to him more and to have him do whatever he desired to me, pretty please. When I started to come down from the ecstasy, I saw his body tense and heard him let out a low moan, more arousing than any song he ever sang for his fans. He kissed me for several moments, then slowly pulled out of me. He quickly disposed of the condom and reached for the ropes as my thighs.  
“I will untie your bindings. Move slowly, your muscles will be stiff.” His movements were gentle as he released me and fixed my dress over my breasts and between my legs. I was a bit sore, but it wasn’t bad. What was bothering me was how emotional I felt all of a sudden. What the heck? It’s not like I was a virgin. Camus sat on the bed beside me and pulled me until I was sitting sideways on his lap. He then wrapped his strong arms around me, and I instantly felt at peace.  
“What you are feeling is normal. Giving someone control over your mind and body is an intense experience that can be emotionally demanding. Take all the time you need to compose yourself.” I didn’t say anything, I just laid my head on his shoulder, hugged him, and closed my eyes. He was so warm, and he smelled like what a man should smell like. I felt safe in his embrace and I could have stayed there forever. 

I don’t know how much time passed while we were holding each other, but eventually, I let out a big yawn. It brought me back to reality, and I got off his lap.  
“I’m sorry, I hope I wasn’t too long. I should probably be heading home now.”  
“As you wish. I will have my driver bring the car around for you.” He pulled out his cell phone and had a few quick words with his chauffeur.  
“Come, I will take you to the entrance.” I followed him silently. I was completely exhausted, physically, and emotionally. I didn’t have the energy to make small talk. He placed the shawl on my back, and I was ready to go.  
“Thank you for dinner….uhm…and, well, everything else.” I was stupidly feeling a bit shy.  
“It was my utmost pleasure. You are a delightful woman, inside and out. Do not be satisfied with what you learned tonight. I will show you even greater heights.” The car pulled in front of the mansion and I started walking towards it. I looked back at him over my shoulder, and with a small smile said  
“I look forward to it.”

The chauffeur opened the door, and a minute later, I was on my way back home. I didn’t know what was going to happen next. We would see each other at work, but would anything be different? Would he go back to treating me like he did before? I would find out soon enough, but one thing was certain. The memory of this night would be mine to treasure forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a great read. Let me know if you have suggestions or requests. I'm kind of sad that we didn't get to see Camus naked, so I'll make sure he strips properly in the next story!


End file.
